Little Things
by Lithium223
Summary: sometimes it's the little things, those small moments or actions that move us forward idw/mtmte characters: rung, skids, brainstorm, nautica, mentioned brainstorm/quark
1. Cobwebs- rungxskids

Skids knocked on the door to Rung's office. He had taken Ratchet's advice and had started spending time with the psychiatrist. He was glad he listened to the grouchy, old medic. Rung was a balm he didn't know he needed. There was just-something about Rung that comforted him.

The door opened and Rung appeared. "Oh, Skids. Come in, come in."

The orange mech held the door open as Skids walked in and shut the door behind him. "Go ahead and have a seat. I was just dusting my shelves."

"Yeah?" Skids drawled as he sat in the chair in front of the desk. "You know you could use a cleaning drone."

Rung laughed. "Yes, just so someone can tinker with it. So, how are you Skids?"

Skids told the psychiatrist about his day and the latest gossip, while he continued to clean. Skids wasn't bothered by Rung moving about while they conversed. There was something…homely about it, he guessed. It also said something about their relationship that they were so comfortable with each other that they didn't need to sit face to face all the time.

As he watched Rung clean, Skids couldn't help, but wander if all he needed was a little dusting in his brain module; something to shake loose the cobwebs and make his memories more accessible to him.

"Skids? You drifted off…are you alright?"

Skids jolted in his seat. He didn't realize his attention had wandered. He flashed Rung a crooked smile. "Yeah. Sorry Rung. I was just thinking."

"that's alright. I don't mind."

"Hey Rung. I've been thinking that I want your help with something."

Rung set his duster down. Looking over his shoulder at Skids, there was a light in those golden eyes that called to him. Whatever was on Skids' mind, it was important to him. Rung moved away from the shelves and sat down across from Skids to give the charming mech his full attention. "Okay."

Skids put his hands on the desk and began to drum his fingers. "I've been thinking that I want to regain my missing memories. I'm sure that the stuff is in there." He stopped to see if Rung was going to respond.

When Rung inclined his head, urging him to continue, Skids dropped his eyes and stared at his drumming fingers. "Thing is, I don't want your help as a doctor. I want the help of a friend."

A lengthy pause filled the space as Rung considered Skids' request, and Skids gave him time to think. The theoretician knew that what he was asking for wasn't an easy request and that Rung was a mech who took the time to consider his options, responses, and possible outcomes before committing to anything.

Finally, Rung reached across the desk to still Skids' moving digits.

Skids raised his gaze back to Rung's face and felt relieved to find his friend smiling.

"My dear, Skids. I'm sure we can figure something out."


	2. Cuddling- rungxskids

Rung was not surprised to find an amorous Skids leaning on his shoulders. The crew had been attacked earlier in the day by pirates and while the battle had been won, many had turned to Swerve's for comfort afterwards.

Skids mumbled something and nuzzled the back of Rung's neck.

Rung sighed. He turned to sweep an arm around Skids' waist and pulled the super-learner's arm over his shoulders. "Come on Skids. Let's get you to bed."

Slowly, carefully, and with a fair bit of stumbling, Rung guided Skids out of the bar.

"Alright, Skids, which floor is your room on?"

Skids mumbled incoherently and nuzzled his companion some more.

Bemused by the gesture, Rung just shook his head and decided to just let Skids spend the night in his room.

Once again, Rung set off with Skids in tow. The trek to his room wasn't easy, not with Skids constantly nuzzling him and jerking in his grip, but Rung found himself amused by Skids' affection. Despite the stumbling, Rung got Skids to his door. Just so he could struggle to keep Skids from knocking them to the floor while he opened said door.

Miraculously, Rung was able to keep them both stable and inside his quarters. Once inside, Rung sighed in relief. "Come one, Skids. Into bed you go."

Skids now more docile, allowed Rung to lead him over to the bed. Luckily Skids was able to heave himself onto the bed without Rung's help.

The psychiatrist hummed to himself as he grabbed a blanket. It had been a while since he had a drunken friend to care for. Rung honestly didn't mid and he was no glad he had a small hoard of pillows and blankets so he could sleep on the floor comfortably.

As he turned to gather said items, Rung felt a pair of hand on his waist, and couldn't stifle the _eep_ that escaped his throat as they lifted him off the floor and pulled him onto the bed.

Rung gasped when he regained his orientation and found himself pressed to Skids' chest. "Skids, Skids, I'm flattered, but this isn't appropriate while you're inebriated."

Skids shushed Rung and pulled him tighter to his chest, his engine purring.


	3. Blankets- brainstormxnautica

Brainstorm and Nautica giggled as they left Swerve's, using each other for support. The party inside was still raging, and they both agreed that it was fun but they were more than ready to call it a night.

Nautica had been ecstatic when Brainstorm had agreed to go with her. He was one of her first and best friends and she hadn't seen him much since his trial. Still smiling, Nautica was about to turn to her companion and to label tonight a success when she felt the shift in Brainstorm's E.M. field. Nautica's smile dropped into confused concern when Brainstorm's field made a sudden shift from happy to depressed.

"Brainstorm? Is something wrong?"

"I miss him," he replied. "I miss Quark."

Brainstorm stopped walking. He pulled away from Nautica. "I spent so much time on that damn machine. Years, centuries, 'cause I wanted to save him."

He bent forward at the waist, one hand wrapped around his middle, the other hand over his optics.

Nautica flinched when Brainstorm started to laugh. It was a dry, painful sound. She stood in the hallway, unsure of how to handle the situation. She listened as Brainstorm's laughing dissolved into sobs.

When she realized that her friend was crying, Nautica rushed forward. She wrapped her arms around Brainstorm in an embrace, meshing her field with his. Nautica pulsed comfort as she cooed, "its okay, its okay."

Aware of the fact that they were still in the hallway, Nautica ushered Brainstorm away into the private sanctum of his quarters.

They entered Brainstorm's room, a part of Nautica relaxed since they were now away from prying eyes.

Brainstorm had mostly stopped crying, he still made soft hitching noises and his field was still flat. He separated himself from Nautica and sat on the edge of the bed and hid his face with both hands.

Nautica stood by the door, lost. She had never comforted anyone other than herself before. "Brainstorm…I know you're not alright and I don't know what I said or did that upset you, but I want to help. Just tell me how, please?"

Brainstorm remained silent.

Nautical tapped her fingers together, thinking. Then her eyes lit up when an idea came to her. If Brainstorm wouldn't tell her how to comfort him, she'd try the only method she knew.

"Hold on, Stormy, I'm going to grab something and be right back."

Nautica rushed out of Brainstorm's room and ran to hers. She typed in her access code as accurately as she could in her haste. The moment the door cracked open, she went inside, grabbed the large, soft blanket on her bed, and was on her way back to Brainstorm.

Nautica reentered Brainstorm's room and joined her friend on the bed. Nautica frowned when Brainstorm didn't react to her joining him and continued to hide his face.

She couldn't help but think 'Would it be best if I left him alone? What do I do if I just make him angry?'

Nautica ignored her doubts and continued with her plan. She took the blanket she had and threw it over Brainstorm and herself. With some fussing she made sure that they were completely covered.

Turning back to her companion, she smiled when she noticed a glint of gold staring at her from in between the wall of fingers.

"When I felt bad back on Caminus, I would throw a blanket over my head," she explained. "I guess it's like a dome between me and the world. I don't have a logical explanation for it I just know that it made me feel better, so I'm hoping that will help you too."

Nautica slowly reached out with her field, a small nudge to say 'its okay, I'm here. I won't leave you.'

They sat under the blanket for about an hour. During that hour, Nautica had taken out her wrench and started playing with it. She decided that she wasn't going to leave Brainstorm, but she wasn't going to pressure him to talk either. She would stay close to support him, but let him come out of his shell on his own time.

Nautica jumped when she felt herself grabbed. She opened her mouth to say something and found herself pulled into a strut crushing hug. She immediately returned the embrace.

"Thank you," was whispered against her audio and Nautica pressed her face against a teal shoulder as her spark expanded in her chest.


End file.
